


Reaping What You Sow

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2018 [22]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bonding, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, ygopridecember2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Seto Kaiba has been a vampire hunter for the better part of his life, right up until the moment that he himself became oneNow the only hope he has of survival is the help of the man he had spent the last eight years trying to kill, how's that for irony?





	Reaping What You Sow

**Author's Note:**

> Pridecember 2018 day 22- "Past", because Atem and Seto's past plays a rather large part in this fic

This was not how things were supposed to happen

In all of his thoughts about how things would end for him, this was not one of he possibilities he really foresaw

He hadn't wanted this

It wasn't a gift, it wasn't a blessing, it was a curse, and he was suffering terribly for it

Seto Kaiba had become the thing he hated most, and worst of all, he didn't even have the strength to end his life

Somewhere out there his brother was waiting for him, and that was keeping him alive weather he liked it or not

He had to find him

He had to get back to Mokuba somehow

But that would mean having to survive to do it and that was the part that Seto didn't particularly care for

He didn't know what to do

He was lost and alone and frustrated, and the worst part of all was that he knew there was only one person he could go to for help, only one person he could even potentially trust

And that person was his worst enemy

 

~+~

 

"Has hell frozen over?"

Of all the responses he could have given upon opening the door, Seto supposed that there could have been much, much worse

"Well, it _is_ snowing out here, so I suppose in some fashions, yes, it has,"

"This is not hell darling, I have seen hell, this is a far cry from it,"

Oh please.....

How badly Seto wished he could tell the other to just shut up, but he was asking for a favor- an enormous, risky favor- he wasn't in the position to be bossing the creature around

"Let me in,"

Slowly, black eyebrows raised against dark skin, a curious, questioning look rising on the other's face

"Excuse me?"

"What, are you waiting for the magic word? Let me in,"

"I'm sorry, let me try to understand... you, Seto Kaiba, a vampire hunter, are asking- no, _demanding_ \- that I, Atem, a vampire, let you into my home? Darling have you forgotten the last eight years?"

No

How could he possibly forget?

"Look, I'm not a vampire hunter anymore, I'm one of you now, doesn't that count for anything?"

"It counts for my no longer having reason to kill you but that's about it, you think of us as monsters, you wanted to exterminate my entire species, all of my freinds.... your father already took care of my entire family-"

"And you took care of him,"

"Can you blame me? Wait... don't answer that, you've spent the last eight years blaming me, trying to enact your revenge upon me, since we were sixteen-years-old, the only thing that's changed is your biology, but how you feel about me- and about my species- that's the same, is it not?"

He was right

Just because Seto himself was a blood-sucker now, it didn't mean he hated them any less

But with that said....

"What if I promise- _swear_ \- that I won't try to kill you?"

"You want me to put myself and my only claim to safety at risk over a promise? Something you could so easily break, with no consequences at all?"

Seto was becoming more and more frustrated and more and more desperate by the moment, he didn't know what else to do, or where else to turn

Atem was his only hope at anything even moderately resembling safety and if he was turned away....

What would become of him?

What would he do?

The answer to both of those questions was less than good

He was desperate

He was _desperate_......

And desperate people do desperate things

"I ... have a little brother," he said quietly, his eyes fixed on the ground

"I have a little brother who doesn't know about _any_ of this, and he depends on me, he needs me, I can't just... I can't just not ... show up, I have to get to him, I have to get back to him, _please_.... help me,"

Atem had always been far too compassionate for his own good

"Fine, you may enter, but I swear upon the gods if you try anything, I will not hesitate to kill you, brother or no brother, is that understood?"

"Perfectly,"

 

~+~

 

This hunger....

It was insatiable...

He doubted he would ever get used to it, no matter how long he would have to live with it

Atem had given him some bottled blood only hours ago, yet here he lay, exhausted and awake, and so ... very... _hungry_

He couldn't take it anymore

He couldn't keep laying here in agony, with his throat burning and his stomach gnawing and all sorts of terrible pains flashing throughout his body

He had to get more blood, and he had the feeling that the bottled stuff wouldn't do the trick

So, slinking out of bed, he started making his way out of his room and down the hall, padding silently across the floor so as not to wake his temporary roommate

Now that he actually felt this horrible hunger, he was beginning to understand how easy it was for a vampire to lose control and kill someone for a few drops of sacred blood

It was still unacceptable, but atleast he understood now

He found himself wandering down the hall, instead of departing to the stairs like he should have

He was walking towards the end of the hall, towards the last door there, he didn't know for sure, but he had a feeling he knew what laid beyond....

Silently, he slid the door open and crept inside, staring hungerly at the being he had suspected

Atem laid in his bed completely unaware, peacefully sleeping, and Seto felt somehow filthy about this, and yet....

Yet, he craved the blood that the sleeping vampire held

He didn't know why, weren't vampires only supposed to lust for human blood?

Yet he couldn't help himself

He felt as though he would starve if he didn't get Atem's blood and get it _now_

He slid into the room, the door shutting behind him with near perfect silence, now came the hard part

Atem was sleeping in the center of the bed, getting to him would be no easy task, but there weren't any other choices

As carefully as he could, Seto climbed onto the bed, slowly swinging one leg over Atem's waist, one hand pressing beside each side of his head, just beneath his pillow, hovering over him, carefully avoiding contact, because contact would wake him for sure

His gums itched as his fangs slid out, his heart pounding, his mouth watering, but before he could lean forward and take a bite, Atem's bright red eyes popped open, staring right up into the new vampire's icy blue gaze

"Did you really think it would be that easy?"

Drat.... he was caught...

Atem was strong, he would easily be able to overpower Seto like this, and yet.... he wasn't moving

"Well, you aren't fighting back," Seto pointed out simply

"Not _yet_ , do you know what happens when a vampire drinks another vampire's blood?"

".. No, I can't say that I do,"

"They become bound for all of eternity, is that what you want? To bind yourself to me? Such an act in our culture is more sacred than a wedding, once done, it can never be undone,"

"And yet I thirst for you, why? Why do I feel as if I'll starve without a taste of you?"

"That, I cannot explain, perhaps it's your destiny, to bind yourself to me, think about it, you've tangled your fate with mine for eight years, relentlessly, no matter how much I've tried to escape you, perhaps this is some sort of punishment,"

Any other time, Seto would have agreed with that, but now....

Somehow, he just couldn't help thinking that "punishment" really wasn't the right word to describe this

"If I don't drink your blood, if I just drink bagged or bottled blood again, what will happen? Will I find any satisfaction?"

"I doubt it, that's the terrible thing about cravings, once they're there, they're there until they're satisfied by exactly what you're thirsting for, that's the way it is for all vampires, some have the strength to resist it, but others..."

"And you? What do you crave?"

"Who says I crave anything?"

Seto only huffed, resisting the urge to sneer as he stared down at the vampire below him

He seemed so .... willing, so ready for whatever Seto was about to do

It was strange

"And what will happen to you, if I drink your blood? You said I'll become bound to you, will you become bound to me too?"

"Yes, though.... not in quite the same way, for us to be bound to eachother equally, we must both drink the other's blood,"

Seto wasn't going to ask if he intended to do that, or if he wanted to do that, he had stopped caring

(Well, not really, but he liked to tell himself that)

He winced with the ache for blood, for Atem's blood

He could feel his body beginning to tremble, and he just.. couldn't resist any longer

He couldn't take it

No matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he wanted to resist, he couldn't

"You aren't trying to get away," he observed, leaning down closer, gently pushing Atem's head aside, exposing his throat

"Why would I? I've tried to shake you for nearly a decade but to no avail, and that was _before_ your need for me became so physical,"

He rolled his eyes, but he understood what Atem was saying

Their fates had become intertwined years ago, and Seto had never let them go, never let Atem go

Why should things change now?

They were on the same side now, like it or not, and he was so... _hungry_...

Finally, unable to stop himself any longer, he sank his teeth down into the other vampire's throat, shivering at the taste of the irony liquid flowing into his mouth

Each sip made him shudder, his hands shifting, his fingers flexing into the sheets, he didn't even notice that Atem's fangs had dropped, and the vampire beneath him was merely waiting for the chance to sink his teeth into Seto's neck in retaliation

He remembered how things were in the past, how things had begun

He remembered how only days ago, they were mortal enemies

Yet here they were now, closer than lovers

How much can change in a day


End file.
